


Bound by Fate

by Sabis_dream_world



Series: Shannara's Triad [1]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Class Differences, F/F, F/M, Heartache, Multi, Opposites Attract, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Whump, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Amberle, Eretria, and Wil go their separate ways because of their seemingly irreconcilable differences. They try to move on with their lives but when a set of painful circumstances hits each one of them, Fate brings them back together for their well-deserved happy ending.
Relationships: Amberle Elessedil/Eretria/Wil Ohmsford
Series: Shannara's Triad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744018
Kudos: 6





	Bound by Fate

**Author's Note:**

> These three are my total OT3.
> 
> I'm late and fairly new to The Shannara Chronicles. I must admit I do like their other respective pairings but when it comes to these three, for me they would have been endgame (obviously not possible at this point, hence the fic).
> 
> Notes for the story (SPOILER):
> 
> \- This fic is VERY loosely based on canon and isn't really set in any particular season.  
> \- Lorin didn't die at the beginning of S1  
> \- Amberle didn't die

Amberle stood by Lorin’s grave. She couldn’t let the tears fall down her face, instead she stared at the stone, as if willing him to come back. Images of the creatures slashing him to death burst in her mind. She shook her head to blot them out.

“Amberle. You can’t stay here all day, all night. You need to continue living.” Uncle Ander said quietly.

But what was there to live for? Lorin had been her last hope, her last thread she could hold on to.

When she had returned from her quest to save the Four Lands from the demons she had lost the two people she cared for the most to the differences they had between each other and simply could not ignore. The only person that could bring her out of that heartbreak was Lorin. She had often felt guilty for putting him in such a position but he had made peace with that, or so he told her. She even felt excited for their future.

Amberle remembered as she wore her wedding dress and walked towards a smiling Lorin she could almost ignore all that had happened. She could almost pretend like they were young and foolish again. 

xxxxxxxxx

Eretria stood by Lyria’s grave. She threw a goblet at the wall. She yelled at the stone, willing Lyria to yell back, but she didn’t.

Lyria had been her saving grace after she lost the princess and the healer but Eretria wasn’t sure she could continue in this world after having lost so many people. They had started their future life together, something she had never even dreamed of as a young girl. She had only recently come to accept who she was and now she felt like a lost rover girl yet again.

Without a final look at the grave, Eretria left the room knowing she would never return. She was alone, again.

xxxxxxxxx

Wil stood by Mareth’s grave. His tears kept spilling over onto the stones and there was nothing he could do to stop them.

Every time Wil felt like he had found his purpose, his happiness, it was ripped away from him. He could almost feel his heart harden knowing that this was the last straw, that he would never let anyone near his heart again.

“I’m so sorry.” Was all he could say.

Mareth had gotten him through a difficult time and they had started to settle down, but with his luck, or lack thereof, fate had stripped that away from him.

xxxxxxxxx

Amberle stood in front of the King, her uncle. She opened her mouth and closed it a few times.

“I know.” Her uncle said.

“Take all the time you need. I will always be here waiting for you to come home.” He said.

Baffled, Amberle stood rooted to the ground.

“Th-thank you.” She replied and left the throne room.

Maybe that’s what she needed. She needed fresh air, a change of scene, to gather her thoughts before she was ready to return to her ultimate destiny as the princess and eventual queen.

She gathered her weapons and other supplies and left the castle.

xxxxxxxxx

Eretria set out into the woods, out into the unknown. She knew she had to release all this rage she was feeling before she could think clearly.

xxxxxxxxx

Wil gathered the Elfstones, his potions and left the village not knowing if he would ever return. He didn’t know where he was going but it was better than wallowing in his tears.

xxxxxxxxx

Withought realizing it Amberle found herself by an abandoned shack. She was tired so she went inside but before she could sit down she noticed something on the table. It was a letter. A familiar letter.

Amberle gasped and jumped back.

It was the letter Amberle, Eretria and Wil had written together that fateful night. That perfect night where the stars had seemed to align. That beautiful night that they all knew would one day crumble and crush their hearts.

That meant this was where it happened. Even after all this time she couldn’t help but blush.

Despite the beautiful memories bringing out the pain in her heart Amberle found a sense of comfort in the familiarity of the shack. Drained from the trip she went to one of the rooms and fell asleep in the bed.

xxxxxxxxx

Wil stumbled across a rock, half asleep when he noticed a shack.

He entered cautiously and realized that it was long empty. Despite this, he still walked around quietly, feeling queasy about disturbing someone else’s home, even if it had long been abandoned for reason’s he’d rather not know.

While he desperately wanted to sleep, more than that, he was hungry. As he was about to leave the shack to look in the forest nearby for some fruit, he noticed a letter on the table. Frowning he was about to pick it up when he realized this was not just some abandoned shack. This had been their shack. A tear began to well up in his eyes but he shut them closed. Was the world mocking him? Reminding him of all that he had lost? He could still smell the air of the nights they had spent here together. He left the house in search of food rather than relive those memories.

xxxxxxxxx

Eretria looked out into the darkness. She could see an abandoned shack. It looked oddly familiar but didn’t give it any more thought. It had probably already been ransacked by rovers and other creatures so she doubted trouble awaited her. She tried to ignore the nagging feeling at the back of her head.

As soon as she entered and noticed the letter sitting on the table she knew why the shack felt so familiar. This is where she had spent the most glorious of her nights. This is where her heart had opened up more than ever. She was about to leave when she heard a door opening in front of her and a sound coming from the outside.

Damn it, she swore in her head. Eretria, you’re getting weak. She tried to blame it on not having spent being a rover in a while, but in reality she had been so thrown by that letter that she had ignored the world.

“Don’t move.” She said just as the door behind her opened. She looked for an opening that would let her pass the person in front of her and the person behind her.

She heard two swords being unsheathed, so she unsheathed hers. The damn night wasn’t giving her much visual to work with.

The person in front of her moved and a sliver of the moonlight covered the person’s face.

Amberle.

Was she having visions? Was she already asleep? Had someone drugged her?

“Amberle?” the voice from behind her startles her as she recognized it.

Eretria turned around.

“Wil?” Eretria said in even more astonishment.

“Eretria?” Amberle and Wil said in unison.

“What’s…what’s going on?” Eretria asked.

“What are you doing here?” Amberle asked. Eretria wasn’t sure who the question was directed at.

Wil sheaths his sword and the women follow suit.

“A royal quest, Your Highness?” Eretria tried putting on a mask to avoid showing any emotions.

“Huh?” Amberle looked at her in confusion.

“Oh, no, um, just me here by myself.” The princess replied.

Eretria looked at Wil, then back at Amberle.

“I don’t believe you.” Eretria said.

“What?” Amberle’s eyebrows rose.

“You two come here on some kind of romantic getaway?” Eretria asked.

It was Wil’s turn to look at her in disbelief.

“I haven’t seen her since…since…” Wil couldn’t make himself say it.

“For all I know you and Wil came here just now for a getaway while I was sleeping.” Amberle said.

“I didn’t come here with anyone. And while we’re at it, might I add, that the two of you could have come here together and are playing dumb.” Wil said almost triumphantly though that triumph soon dissipated.

“You’re telling me, we all came to this exact shack at more or less the same time, and it’s all just a coincidence?” Eretria asked sarcastically.

No one answered and Eretria realized that was exactly what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter coming soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
